The Element of Chaos
by Drakesword
Summary: After Discord defeats the Elements in the Hedge Maze he decides to go back to his old castle in Everfree to think of what he'll do about being the only Draconequus in Equestria. He decides to take a being from another world and turns them into one.
1. Chapter 1

_The Element of Chaos  
>by JakeDrake<em>

**Disclaimer: Most characters in this story are owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I only own my few OC characters, and there should only be a few of those.**

Chapter One  
>Discord's Champion<span>

Discord had just finished his little game in the royal maze, defeating the Elements of Harmony with his chaotic tricks and half truths. He was flying to the small town of Ponyville changing whatever he saw fit on the way there. He had just turned an old mare's garden full of rare flowers into Lollipops, a young colt's stuffed rabbit into a living one, and had just turned most of the roads into soap.

To say he loved his magic and games was an understatement of Celestial proportions. He loved doing these things, of course he had been called mad, insane, even monster. He never cared, he had however learned while he was waiting for his old rainbow haired friend to figure out he had hidden the Elements that most of the Draconequus had either died out, or simply disappeared.

He had now a few moments to think of what he could possibly do about this, he did like being unique, but he didn't want to be the only one like himself. He could just reach into a parallel world to grab some kind of female version of himself, but he had done that over two thousand years ago. Not one to be repetitive he had decided to pick another way to bring a new Draconequus into the world.

He was now flying over Everfree forest and landed inside the castle in the center, while walking down the old mane room he snapped his fingers making the old elemental statue where Nightmare Moon fell turn into a comfy arm chair. He sat down pulling a small paperback book out of his back pocket, or at least he never questioned where he did pull things out off, and started to flip through the pages.

"Let's see...Spell to make me turn back to stone that any filly could cast, Spell to make the user see beyond the odd wall of existence which few can see through naturally," Somewhere in Ponyville a Pink pony sneezed while glaring at her friends while her tail twitched, her mane frizzed, "Ah! Here we are. Spell to bring a being to Equestria through the Dimensional plane."

He got up drawing a small circle on the wall while carving small marks into the bricks around it and read aloud, "Draw Summoning Circle, Check, Carve small runes around circle, and now to set a location from which to pull the new being..." He rubbed his chin and then saw a set of number runes, "Let's see...Ah." He started to write a few numbers in runes into the stones, "My birthday is perfect."

He snapped his fingers again and the circle, numbers, and runes shined an odd gray color before he could see through it and spied a new world. He looked through smiling like a cat that had just caught the Canary; he browsed through and finally at random picked his target.

On the other side there was a young man, or what it seemed to Discord he'd have to set him at close to the age of Twilight Sparkle. He was seemly passed out, or at least sleeping like a rock, holding a long black case with some kind of wooden instrument inside. Discord snapped his fingers and slowly the magic circle appeared below the bow and the case pulling him through the portal in front of him, though as Discord watched him go through the odd portal he noticed the changed he had been hoping to see.

The young man had been seemingly large and as he came through the case dropped onto the floor sliding against the old cobblestone. The young man had changed as he went through; his hands had changed one changing into a lion's paw and the other becoming more bird like. His body had also become slender and stream line like that of a snake while growing two small red wings on his back.

He now sported a pair of straight horns that matched. His mane was a brilliant red and his body had become a mix of Grey and black while his feet become a pair of hooves. On his face there was a small pair of glasses unchanged from the trip other than changing ever so slightly to fit their owner's new face.

"Hmm. It seems some Dimensional lag has hit him hard...Being knocked out in his room from playing, whatever that is didn't help either." Discord said to no one in particular and dropped a small book. It was large, yellow, and had the words 'The Egghead's Guide to being a Draconequus."

"Now stay tight my new little Element of Chaos. If you are to be the Crown Prince of Chaos, you're going to have to have your strength." He then snapped his fingers making himself disappear in a bright white flash into Ponyville, not knowing in only a few hours that he would be sealed within stone yet again, and leaving the new entity to be the only Draconequus in Equestria.

Discord never was one to think too far ahead before rushing blindly into things like this, he wouldn't be the Spirit of Chaos if he did.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Element of Chaos  
>by JakeDrake<em>

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC and a few ideas, nothing more, mostly it's owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust.**

Chapter Two  
>The New You<span>

The only thing going through the old castle in the middle of the dark forest was a cool breeze and a few sounds of birds flying through the old enclaves where they had built their nests and homes away from the animals in the forest around them. Though a new addition which they gave it no attention, they had no reason to look at the strange creature which had appeared with a shine and another larger one like it.

One pebble from the ceiling had been finally pushed from its perch on the oldest timber high over head by a small bird which grabbed a bug from under it dropping the small marble sized stone onto the head of the strange creature. It hit it in the center of the forehead making it groan scaring a mouse away from it making it get up.

"Ow..." The creature said, now it's voice clearly male but not overly deep, "I should stop trying to push myself so hard for a girl who barely knows who I am." It started getting up rubbing it's eyes before opening them, they were a muddy green color with the pupils being slightly different sized. His glasses now perched on his nose again he got up rubbing his head now yawning.

He opened his eyes looking down and his eyes widened seeing his left hand. It had been a normal human hand an hour ago while now it was now like that of a bird. He stared at it flipping it around wiggling the digits seeing they had worked the same as when it was human.

"God bless." He said to himself, he had an odd family habit of saying that phrase when he didn't know what to say, "I have to be dreaming." He then looked at his right hand which he moved next to his left seeing it was now a lion's paw.

He shook his head pushing his body up looking down and kicked his legs which now were more horse like and he tried to stand. He balanced on them taking a few steps not changing his balance much but having to focus on how he moved with a clip clap across the stone floor.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, he stood there looking around, "But a better question where am I?" He looked around then saw a pool of water. He felt tired and first thing he needed was to get something inside of him, even if it was rain water. He hurried over to the puddle and stared at himself.

His face was different, he could say it was longer, maybe even horse like. He was never one to change his looks, he was simple and this was the final straw where he went onto his new knees and felt his face in his new hands. He had a pair of teeth sticking out of his mouth, one coming down from the right and the other coming up from left. Both of his canines were like this like his fathers, never felt like they effected much at all.

"Am I a monster?" He asked himself running his hand through his hair, which looked more like some kind of red mane of a horse. He sat there finally taking a drink and getting up again looking at himself.

He looked around and finally spotted something that could give him some kind of comfort in this new body, it was a large black case. Now though it seemed half his size instead of the normal third. He unlatched the two buckles seeing the wooden violin inside running his right hand over it softly, keeping to the wood as not to damage the strings.

"At least I know you're here." He said closing the case and latching it seeing a yellow book on the floor next to the case. It wasn't the size of a phone book; it looked more like a text book which he stared at the cover, "Draconequus? Is...That what I am?"

He then saw something coming in front of him shining through a stain glass window, he stared seeing a the moon rise into the sky and shook his head strapping the odd case onto his back and moving somewhat awkwardly toward the doors under the window seeing an old path.

"I better start somewhere, maybe there is a whole town of whatever I am..." He said to himself half talking to the violin in its case moving through the bushes and trees.

He kept walking for an hour after he crossed a rope bridge over some kind of creepy mist; he kept walking until he saw a gentle river making him smile. He nearly fell as he sped up to the river before he heard a voice coming from downstream.

He hid behind a tree while a giant purple sea serpent singing Broadway style music came swimming upstream grooming a very large mustache on his face. It sniffed and then looked over to where the young man turned Draconequus hide before saying "Oh? Hello? No need to fear dear sir, I promise you that you'll get no problems from me. No need to be shy." Oddly it sounded like a French men or someone who was kind though worked at a high classed restaurant.

He slowly moved his head around the tree and stared at the size of the beast. He could only blink when the sea snake smiled waving a little.

"Hello there, I have to say you're a new face. Who might you be?" It said as it leaned closer making him move back a little.

"I'm...Jake. Nice to meet you..." He said in an unsure voice. He wasn't sure if the thing was being friendly or deciding what spices would go best on him while he roasted over a fire.

"A pleasure to meet you as well," He said with a smile clapping it's hands. "Now what are you doing out here in the middle of the forest?"

"I'm...not sure." He said looking away, "Just, trying to figure out a way to the nearest town."

"I can point you in the direction of Ponyville if you want." It said smiling. "If you'd give a certain purple haired tailor for me, she's been so kind as to send me some grooming products for my wonderful Mustache!"

Jake only stared and nodded not trusting his voice to make a comment. The sea serpent smiled pointing toward a path and said "Follow the path and cross the bridge. Keep going till you see the houses, if reach mountains you've gone too far."

"Thanks. I owe you one." He said walking over the stepping stones as he smiled nearly running waving to the serpent.

"The pleasure is mine. Have a good one and be sure to tell Rarity I said thank you!" The purple sea serpent waving him good bye sinking back into his river, while his odd new friend ran as well as he could on his new legs.

After roughly half an hour he saw a bridge like one out of a children's book and walked over it tapping its rail with a claw before walking over it. He rushed a little while he walked up the now clearer dirt road. He smiled and raced down the road seeing a house not far from the forest.

He raced over to the house seeing it was mostly covered in grass and had quite a few animals, most wild looking, that seemed to watch him or simply glance over to him before going back to flying or running around the yard. He hopped over the gate and walked to the nice looking white door and started to knock quickly.

"Hello? Is anyone inside? I'm very lost and I really could use some help." He called into while knocking before hearing rustling from the upper floor before he stopped knocking, seeing it was nearing the middle of the night and he had woke up the person inside who was probably sleeping.

A small and sweet sounding voice came from the other side saying, "I'm sorry. I'll be out in one moment, I'll hurry if you don't mind that is."

He stood there looking around seeing the size of the door was only so big and he could see he wouldn't have to crouch, unless he grew about six inches over night. He shook his head trying to get the thought out of his head before he heard the door creaking open.

"Oh Hello," Came the same quite sweet voice before he heard a loud scared cry from inside. He blinked as he could only catch a small bit of canary yellow in the light of the full moon.

"Hello? I'm sorry did I interrupt anything?" Jake asked sounding confused and worried.

"N-no, y-you aren't. B-but, you can't come in!" The voice said making him blink going slightly closer.

"Okay? I could stand out here if you'd like and you could maybe tell me exactly what I am?" He asked while he heard a small creak from behind him, he turned around and saw a blur of white and orange, "What the-!"

The white blur latched onto his face onto his face with a biting pain making him cry out running around trying to pull whatever it was on his face off. "Get it off!" He cried running around the yard making the animals scatter watching him. He finally got a good grip on the fluff on his face pulling off a small rabbit which glared at him.

"Oh it was just a little bunny, why did you do that you little," He asked before being cut off by another bite being taken out of his right paw making him yelp in pain running around before finally running toward the door yelling "HELP! RABID RABBIT IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Now, the last thing he heard after a loud crack which brought him great pain, It sounded to him like a wooden door hitting his skull, which exactly what it was. Now the finally thing he heard was the same voice saying "O-oh...I'm sorry." Before finally slipping out of the world of consciousness


	3. Chapter 3

_The Element of Chaos_

_By JakeDrake_

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC and a few ideas, nothing more, mostly it's owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust.**

Chapter Three  
>New Pains and New Friends<span>

Pain was the first thing he felt as he slowly came back to the waking world, of course he half expected this from the feeling of being bitten on his face, his new hand, and getting his head smacked by a door. He reached up to his head rubbing it, he hissed as he ran over a large bump between his two horns.

He rubbed his head looking around finally opening his eyes seeing he was inside a small house; at least he would have thought it was small from the low roof. He looked around and saw he was laying on a small couch, his legs were hanging off the other end while he had his head on a nice white pillow.

He slowly started to move swinging his legs careful not to bump anything onto the floor or break anything with his long legs. He blinked when he saw a small mouse near the wall in a mini wheelchair rolling around and back into a mouse hole when he heard something coming from the other room. If he didn't know better it sounded like a tea kettle, though right now it felt like nails on a chalk board as a head ache made itself known.

"Ow!" He said holding his head in his head. He covered his horse like ears as well as he could before it stopped after hearing some footsteps in the other room.

He uncovered his ears and looked toward the room when he saw something that made him narrow his new eyes, a small white rabbit holding a carrot in his mouth like a cigar. It glared right back at him thumping it's foot against the floor.

"N-now Angel," Said a soft voice from the room as a small canary yellow pony with a pink mane and two small wings. "That's no way to treat anypony..." The pony had a small tray with a teapot and a pair of small white teacups.

He blinked looking at her and said "Hello..." He wasn't sure what else to say to the small pony and the rabbit. "I'm sorry, but...can you tell me where I am, and who you are?"

The yellow pony walked over to the small wooden coffee table setting the tray onto it carefully while the rabbit followed her helping her balance it before she said in a shy voice "Y-you're in my house, I brought you in last night after Angel attacked you and I um...hit you in the head with my door." She looked away and poured a cup of tea for the both of them shaking a little.

He reached up lightly rubbing his head feeling the bump and saying "It's fine, don't worry about it." He could tell that wouldn't help from the pony's eyes not leaving her teacup.

"N-no, I'm really sorry. Please, accept my apology, if that's okay." She said pushing the teacup closer to him with a hoof.

"Its fine, Apology not need," He said picking up the glass not used to holding things with his new hands and nearly spilling it onto himself, "I should be saying sorry to you waking you up in the middle of the night." He took a sip of the tea and forced a smile; to him it tasted like medicine.

The mare still looked unsure and in a very quite said "I-I'm Fluttershy...nice to meet you. It's fine, I was up about to go feed the owls." She was looking away drinking the tea as Jake drank another sip of his own. He looked at the rabbit that was standing next to Fluttershy nibbling on the end of its carrot still watching Jake carefully.

"I'm Jake, thanks for letting me sleep on your couch for the night, after well...never mind." He said taking another sip shutting up as to not make the timid mare feel bad after she pulled him inside letting him sleep on his couch.

"N-nice to meet you," She said smiling a little and Angel thumped the floor looking at Fluttershy, "Oh, this is Angel. He's the one who...um jumped onto your face..."

He looked at the rabbit giving a kind smile while it glared daggers at him and said "Well, he must have just thought I was a robber or something...no harm done." He gave his face a scratch feeling a something on it and realized it was some kind of bandage.

She gave a kind smile and a sugar cube into her tea and took another sip looking away before saying "I'm sorry for not opening the door when you first knocked at first I thought you were someone I know...he's not supposed to be around here anymore and I hoped he hadn't gotten out yet..." She looked down and Jake saw a face of slight nervousness mixed with fear and what could have been shame.

"Well...I don't know anyone around here..." He said looking around the room before adding a quite, "Or where here is."

"Y-you don't know where you are?" She asked making him look over surprised she could have heard him muttering to himself. "W-we're right outside of Everfree forest, a little ways away from Ponyville."

"I'm sorry, but I only woke up in this weird building in the forest. I just wandered around till I met this odd Purple sea serpent who was in a river who pointed me this way." He said blinking a little; he saw her look at him surprised before looking worried.

"I-I have to g-go and um...go get something from the store. S-stay here...if um...you don't mind that is." She said nearly running out the door making him just adjust the glasses on his face watching a small yellow blur run down the road and over some hills.

He set the teacup down dropping some sugar cubes into it and looking at the letting them melt, he looked at the rabbit who was glaring at him before he took another sip and set it back down getting up. The rabbit jumped up onto the table glaring at him waving the carrot at him.

"Calm down, I'm just looking for the case that was on my back when I came here." He said looking at the rabbit his eyes narrowing. He started to look around the decent sized living room before spying the case leaning against a wall. He smiled picking it up and taking it back over to the couch opening it carefully the rabbit now watching him.

He took the violin out of the case smiling looking it over as the rabbit watched him, he was looking it over. He set it softly back into the case and closed the lid slowly sighing smiling before latching it and slipping it out of the way under the coffee table.

"Well sense you can't talk," He said laying back on the couch glancing at the rabbit before closing his eyes, "I'll just take a little nap." He smiled hearing the rabbit huff and hop off of the table and thumped as he slowly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Element of Chaos  
>by JakeDrake<em>

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC and a few ideas, nothing more, mostly it's owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust.**

Chapter Four  
>Twilight meets the Draconequus<br>

Fluttershy ran down the road and over the hill toward the small town of Ponyville toward the center where a large tree which housed the local library, which just happened to be her friend friend's home where she took care of the books with the help of her assistant Spike.

She ran in scaring her friend who was reading a book, while Spike was on a ladder above her which she bumped making him land on her back with a thump nearly knocking her over. He looked at Twilight and gave a nervous chuckle and small thank you before hopping off her back while Twilight walked over to Fluttershy.

"Hi Fluttershy, what has you in such a rush?" She asked, her friend was normally shy and liked to take things slowly. She was surprised at her out of breath friend seeing she also had her hair rather messy as well.

"T-twilight...Last night...I-it came to my house." She said quietly looking at her, "I-it was...It was like Discord. It's still there..." She looked scared and looked out her door.

"Spike watch the house, I have to go over to Fluttershy's." She called out looking at her friend with a reassuring smile. She nodded as Fluttershy nodded walking out the door and closing it behind her with Twilight right beside her.

Spike looked down rolling his eyes and said "At least I'm nearly finished."

It took only a few minutes to reach Fluttershy's house, Fluttershy gave all the details of what had happened the night before and that morning down to the last detail. When she described the new being Twilight used her magic to take notes on his looks and how he had acted. She had been surprised thinking whatever it was would have been a miniature Discord.

When they finally came to the front door of the cottage Twilight and Fluttershy could hear slight snoring from inside, Twilight opened the door quietly and saw the horns sticking up from the edge of the couch that was facing away from them.

Fluttershy stayed behind Twilight as she walked forward and peaked around the couch after walking inside. She nearly shouted seeing the Draconequus, she covered her mouth with one of her hooves before walking quietly taking notes on most of his body. She smiled a little her mind racing of how she could write books about the thing before she heard the soft breathing of sleep coming from it stop.

She blinked surprised seeing Jake look at her, his eyes blinking behind the glasses while she looked him in the eyes he looked straight back. They didn't stop staring before Angel threw the end of a carrot at Jake's head. He turned glaring at the Rabbit who stuck its tongue out at him.

"Uh...Hello, I am Twilight Sparkle. A pleasure to meet you sir." She said making Jake look back blinking a little.

"Nice to meet you too," He said blinking sitting up slowly, "I'm Jake." He smiled a little not sure what to make of the Purple unicorn. He had seen a few marks on the paper he couldn't read, he had assumed they were notes of some kind. He saw Fluttershy hiding near the door, "Oh hello again Fluttershy." He said making her jump in surprise.

"I'm sorry, but can you tell me where you are from? We've only seen one of your...um...Kind before." She asked wondering if she would be the one to be able to find out where Discord had come from.

"I'm not exactly sure...I don't even know what I am. I woke up this way..." He said before he reached under the coffee table pulling a large yellow book and looking at the cover, "I found this near my violin case when I woke up though." He held the book out to the purple pony.

Twilight took the book and read the title, "The Egghead's Guide to being a Draconequus." She studied the cover and found the author to be none other than Discord Q. She placed the book on the table and cleared her throat.

"You're a Draconequus," She said saying looking at the book, "From what I've read Draconequus are beings of...Chaos, Anarchy, and general Insanity."

"Well...that's different." He said watching her looking at himself again thinking, "That'd make my...body make more sense, I guess." He stared at his hands again.

"You seem...Calm knowing this." Twilight said confused looking at him.

"Well...Kind of I guess." He said looking at her again, "I've always been the...Freak out alone in the middle of a dark room while no one's around kind of person." He rubbed the back of his head, his hand pressed against the bump on his head he made a hiss of pain jerking his hand away.

"Ah, well then...It'd be better if no one saw you for now until I can inform the Princess of you." She said thinking that the Princess would definitely want to know this.

"Alright, you're not trying to send me into some kind of Dungeon or something are you?" He asked looking at her with one of his eye brows raised making Twilight Sparkle turn around and walk toward the door.

"Oh no...Just have to make sure about something is all." She said smiling nervously making a motion for Fluttershy to go back to the library while she walked slowly. She had to tell the Princess...she had to be sure they didn't have the next Discord on their hooves.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Element of Chaos  
>By JakeDrake<em>

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC and a few ideas, nothing more, mostly it's owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust.**

Chapter Four  
>New Tricks with New Treats<span>

Jake watched as the two ponies left in a hurry down the road again, he wasn't sure who this Princess was but he figured she'd know how he could get home. Though he before he could think about it more he saw something coming from another road. It was pink and seemed to be skipping or bouncing down the road.

He watched it come closer before he sat back down and began looking through the book. He tossed it on the table when he saw he couldn't make hide or hair of the writing. He looked back out the window and saw a face pressed against the glass with large blue eyes and a Cotton candy pink mane. He fell off the couch with a thump and rubbed his head. The pink face disappeared and hopped into the door with a pair of saddle bags on it. He could also see a couple ballons on her flank, like Fluttershy's odd Butterflies and Twilight's star.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! Who are you? What's your favorite color? Why are you in Fluttershy's house? Where's Fluttershy? What are you?" The pink pony asked in rapid succession, he kind of stared at her while it gave a huge face splitting grin.

"Uh..." He said confused as he started getting up and sniffed a little smelling something like fresh baked goods. His stomach growled before he shook his head and said "In order, I'm Jake, My favorite color is green. Fluttershy let me sleep here after an accident having to deal with a crazy rabbit and a door opening then hitting my head. Fluttershy is with a pony named Twilight, they didn't tell me where they were going. Finally they said I was something called a Draconequus."

His eyes strayed to the bags as his stomach growled loudly making Pinkie pie blink smiling and pull the saddle bags off setting them on the coffee table and said "You must be hungry, Fluttershy saw me on the way here and asked me to make sure her new friend got something to eat. She said she's sorry she forgot to get you anything."

Out of the bag came a huge amount of cupcakes, muffins, and cookies along with a few glass bottles full of something that reminded Jake of soda. Pinkie smiled tossing one of the muffins to Jake making him scramble to catch it. He nearly dropped it smiling taking a bit, his eyes widen when he tasted the richness.

"Thanks, this stuff is really good!" He ate it quickly and took another muffin off the table. "Where did you get such good muffins? I've never tasted something so good."

Pinkie pie smiled and said "Well I work at the local bakery with the Cakes! They're really nice and I hope to be a great baker like them!" He nodded listening to her already on his third muffin. "But you remind me of someone...Hmm..." She looked at him then gasped, "Your Discord!" She started to back away glaring.

"I don't know who that is...but I'm not him." He said looking at the pony who was now reaching into a saddle bag. "Listen I don't even know how I woke up in the castle in the forest."

Pinkie pie looked at him pulling out a huge hammer; she looked at him with fire in her eyes before giving it a swing pointing it at him. He did the first thing that came to mind seeing a seemingly crazy girl holding a giant hammer. He ran, he slipped past the now crazy pony and ran toward the kitchen while she smashed the hammer into the couch turning it to splinters.

"Listen! I don't know who this Discord guy is but," He said before ducking running out the door as it shattered into pieces from the huge hammer making him run down the road, "I'm not him! Stop trying to turn me into a Pancake!" He kept running down the road and shouting like a fool.

"No way! Come back here Discord and I'll smash you like Celestia should have you big meanie!" Pinkie Pie shouted chasing after him throwing different baked goods at him as he ran. He kept booking it until he saw a fence on the side of the road with a huge amount of trees on the other side. He jumped over racing into the trees seeing they were apple trees.

He hid behind one of the trees, listening carefully as he heard the crazy mare look around and shout "Come back here Discord, I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with my friends!" She heard her running while her hoof beats slowly grow softer poking his head around and saw her disappearing down the road.

"Whoa...Almost got turned into a pancake." She said sighing sliding down the trunk of the tree onto the ground before looking up at the tree seeing more apples in it than any other apple trees he had seen. He picked one off of the ground and rubbed it off with the fur on his arm and took a bite. He heard a trio of voices making him jump up barely seeing a trio of very small ponies, he assumed they were children.

"Crap...Can't let them see me..." he said to himself looking around frantically and finally spying a safe haven. A small tree house nearby which he scrambled toward and clambered up into quickly, it was small and maybe a little cramped but he could deal with it as long as that crazy Pinkie Pie didn't find him and smash him to bake into cupcakes.

He thought he could relax before he heard three voices shout "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS CLUBHOUSE MEETING!" He tensed and tried to slip out the window before the door opened showing a small orange Pegasus, a small white unicorn, and a small peach colored pony.

"Uh...Hello." He said while trying to get his left leg out of the window smiling sheepishly looking at them while they stared at him. He could already tell this was not going to end with the three small fillies.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Element of Chaos  
>by JakeDrake<em>

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC and a few ideas, nothing more, mostly it's owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust.**

Chapter Six  
>The reason you don't work with Fillies<span>

He looked at them before they started to scream and jump up backwards. Where they landed was on a long plank of wood which bowed and snapped up. The plank, as if guided by a higher power, was right under Jake. It went straight up and hit him between his legs. He gave a screech of pure pain falling over making the club house shake and the trio of ponies ran out.

He laid on the floor groaning loudly in pain, he had his eyes screwed shut and said with his voice a few octaves above what it was a moment ago, "Why me?" He laid there in pain groaning in pain holding his crotch.

The three fillies stood outside hiding behind a tree, listening and watching the club house. Scootaloo walked forward and peaked through the doorway seeing the Draconequus laying on the floor curled up. She moved closer before the other two could pull her back.

"Uh, Are you okay?" She asked poking the odd creature in the side. She kept poking until Applebloom pulled her back by her tail and out of the club house.

"What are y'all doin? Discord could've turned you into a tree!" Applebloom said to her friend while Sweetie Belle poked her head around the doorway seeing Jake still curled up in pain. He gave another pain filled sound. Making Sweetie Belle move in closer and poking him with her leg.

"He doesn't look like Discord...I mean...Wasn't Discord all Grey? This looks more black and red..." Sweetie Belle said as Scootaloo got away from Applebloom who rose an eyebrow and walked closer herself.

"I guess y'all are right..." She said poking him herself.

"Please stop doing that." He said in a hushed tone still having his eyes closed and got up slowly as the three fillies moved back.

"Who are you? And...What are you?" Scootaloo asked looking up at Jake as he rose up still having pain on his face.

"I'm Jake." He said looking down at them before stooping as if to sit on the ground, "I'm something called a Draconequus, whatever that means..."

"Oh oh! That's what Discord was!" Applebloom said, "She said a Draconequus was a being of...um...Chaos!"

"No she said it was Discord. Remember? She had us right a paper..." Sweetie belle said flatly making Applebloom chuckle nervously rubbing the back of her head. They looked back to him who was still leaning over holding his legs together.

"Who is Discord? I heard his name more than a few times but no one is saying Who he was." He asked looking at the three ponies.

"Well...He was this weird bunch of different things thrown together." Applebloom said, "He is really old! Older than the princesses even! But he could do a lot of different stuff." She looked at her friends, "Remember when he made the desks and pencils all turn to chocolate?" They laughed at this and Scootaloo even pulled out a chocolate stick looking like a pencil and took a bite smiling.

"So...He could turn stuff into other stuff?" He asked the fillies raising his strange eye brow.

"Not only that! He could make stuff happen too, like he made it rain chocolate milk, made flowers turn into lollipops, and made the clouds cotton candy." Scootaloo said licking her lips.

"Weird..." He looked at himself, "So is that why you screamed? You thought I'd do stuff like that? I mean...He didn't seem that bad."

"Well...He did try and take over Equestria and turn the world into a big ball of pure Chaos..." Sweetie belle said biting her lower lip. This made Jake whistle a bit somewhat amazed and somewhat wondering what happened to him. If he was a Draconequus too, wouldn't it mean he could do things like that too? He didn't want to do any of those things, well turning things to chocolate he did, but he wanted to know.

"How did he do it though?" He asked making the fillies look at him and put their hooves under their chins making a slight humming as they though.

"I think...He snapped his fingers." Applebloom finally said looking at her hooves as if wondering if she could snap with them.

"Maybe you can do this stuff too!" Scootaloo said now excited, as Jake nodded looking around and at his fingers. Before he could lift them to give them a snap he heard a voice from a small ways away.

"Sugar Cube, I heard y'all and your friends hollarin. What's wrong over here?" Came the voice making Jake move to press himself against the wall.

"It's my sister! Maybe she'll know more about Discord!" Applebloom said almost running out before Scootaloo pulled her back.

"You dummy, she fought Discord with the rest of the elements! She'll probably try and buck him into next week!" Scootaloo said pointing at Jake making him sweat.

"Listen! Just um...Keep her stalled or something. The last pony I met before you was Pinkie and she tried to smash me. I'd rather not get the crap kicked out of me when I dodged the threat of a giant mallet!" He said looking scared wondering what he had done to deserve this.

"Don't worry partner. We'll keep my Big Sister busy, sneak out the window and we'll stay here to keep her busy till you're outta range." Applebloom said smiling and nodding to the other two quietly saying, "Cutie Mark Crusaders, Distraction!"

He nodded to them going to the window and said "Thanks, I owe ya. If you see the Purple unicorn tell her I'm going to Fluttershy's house." He slipped out the back and raced down the rows of apple trees when Applejack walked into the club house looking around.

"What were y'all doin in here? Fightin a gator?" She asked moving the board into place as best she could.

"Um...Nope! Just talkin to a new friend." Applebloom said nodding winking to the other two making them nod quickly.

"Really, who was it?" She asked looking at her little sister and her friends making them nervously smile.

"It was...It was...Jake! He's a pony who's got lost in the fields and we gave him directions to Ponyville. He didn't notice the fence and came through a hole in it." Applebloom said nodding when Applejack rose an eyebrow.

"Is this Jake Feller the same Jake who Twi told me about, the one that looks like the varmint Discord?" She asked making the trio smile sheepishly and nod.

"Which way did he run? Twi told me to stay on the lookout for 'im when she saw Pinkie Pie wielding her POW hammer..." She asked and quietly muttered, "How she pulls that thing outta no where makes me wonder."

"He said he was going back to Fluttershy's house." Sweetie belle said. Pointing down the row where he ran after slipping out of the window. When Applejack looked down the road she saw something in the sky, a rainbow streak following a blue Pegasus.

"Oh no..." She said jumping out of the window and racing down the row after the Draconequus before the blue streak got to him.

As Jake ran down the rows he could hear yelling from above him, he looked up and saw something coming straight for him before it crashed into him yelping.

"Gah! Get off get off! Help! I'm being attacked!" Jake yelled as he was slammed into one of the surrounding trees by the blue streak. Before he suddenly felt a large apple land on his head with a thump, the thing that ran into him jumped off and flew off while he could only see stars and everything was fuzzy before he felt a large amount of something nearly crush him under it's weight. Burying him under a whole tree of apples, the last thing he heard was, "Rainbow dash what in Tarnation were you thinkin?"


	7. Chapter 7

/-  
> Story: The Element of Chaos / Chapter: The Spirit Of Chaos / Author: JakeDrake /-

The Element of Chaos by JakeDrake Disclaimer: I own only my OC and a few ideas, nothing more, mostly it's owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust.  
>Chapter Seven The world was dark again when Jake opened his eyes, he looked around and saw he was not in the multicolored world he was a few moments ago. He was now in an empty world full of mist and a single source of light far above him; it looked more like a light bulb than a sun.<br>Jake looked at himself seeing he was still the strange creature and sighed; half hoping this place would make him normal. He heard a voice, it was like a whisper but he could tell that whatever was trying to speak to him was straining to do so. He walked toward the source and saw a large black crystal; it was as black as pitch but looked as if it had something within it. He peered into its depths when a very long face that had a grey goatee and two mismatched eyes to go along with its horns, he fell backwards onto his back with a scream.  
>When he heard a bit of laughter he looked up and saw the face in the crystal was laughing at him brushing a tear out of its eyes before it said still laughing, "O-oh! You should have seen the look on your face, Priceless."<br>"What the heck man! I'm minding my own business, get knocked out for the second time in Twenty-four hours, then wake up here!" He said growling finally sick of being injured by different things.  
>The face laughed and it slowly melted out of the crystal, Jake watched it and looked down at his own body. They looked the same, if this creature didn't smile like a mad man he would have guessed he was in some kind of underworld meeting with whatever this world saw as a leader.<br>The creature snapped his fingers and glass of brown liquid appeared in its hand, it took a long drink and asked, "Now is that any way of speaking to the one who brought you to this Universe?"  
>Jake blinked and jumped up stomping up and looked the thing in the eyes which had only a few inches on his, not taking into account his horns, and said "So you're the one that put me in that world? Do you know what has happened to me within Twenty-four hours?"<br>The creature took another sip and said "You woke up in a strange castle, met a giant purple water snake, was attack by a rabbit, knocked out by a small yellow Pegasus, woke up with that same thing, met a purple unicorn, met a pink pony that tried to smash you with a POW hammer, hit in the crotch, then slammed into an apple tree, and then finally crushed by the apples in the tree." It smiled devilishly at Jake shell shocked face. "How the...How in the world did you know that?" He asked still dumbfounded watching the thing fly up and make an odd purple cloud appear under it letting it lay on it.  
>"As a spirit of chaos I can see most things going on in Equestria, even trapped here." He said gesturing around the seemingly empty world.<br>"Spirit of...Chaos?" Jake asked staring up before the creature lay back staring him square in the face.  
>"Yes...I am Discord, the Spirit of Chaos, former ruler of Equestria, and lover of chocolate milk." He said with a smile of a mad man, "I'm also the one who brought you too Equestria."<br>"You're the one who brought me here? Why? So you could watch me get beaten like a rag doll by ponies?" He asked looking at him clenching his fists.  
>"Oh no no..." Discord said wagging his claw, "I brought you here to help me Rule Equestria after what the ponies had done to my race...I just had to bring someone to help me." He had a frown glaring at the light above him.<br>"Wait...You mean...What happened to the rest of...Whatever we are?" Jake asked looking at the creature before the ground under him rose up to Discord.  
>"First, we are Draconequus, make sure to remember that. Second, the beings you saw destroyed my race for their own gain." Discord said with voice of longing, "Stealing our magic, wings, even our strength. I brought you here to aid me in bringing back my race."<br>The room around him changed and swirled in color showing six multicolored ponies, three he recognized, and a scene began to play. It was the six ponies shot a rainbow beam at what looked like Discord sealing him into a stone prison.  
>"You see," Discord said standing on the cloud behind him, "The Ponies think they are the only ones that belong in Equestria. So when I escaped my stone prison I was locked in for 1,000 years, they sent their Elements of Harmony to imprison me again. We are currently in my Mind while I'm trapped within the stone."<br>"Then...they're going to..." Jake began staring at the scene in fear backing up before Discord put a paw on his shoulder.  
>"They won't seal you away or kill you, not unless you disobey them." Discord said sadly, and then smiled devilishly. "While they have their Elements of Harmony, you will have the only thing to go against them." He snapped his fingers and a necklace on a steel chain with a rough black gem in a golden frame appeared before Jake.<br>"What is it?" He asked reaching out to it and snatching it out of the air and looking at it, he held it up and saw there was a rainbow of color in the center of the darkness.  
>"The Element of Chaos, the most powerful item I have made." Discord said making it float out of Jakes hands and disappeared into smoke.<br>"Then...why didn't you use it?" Jake asked looking back at him mystified at the sight of the crystal.  
>"Only the True Element of Chaos can wield it, and when it is." He snapped his fingers and another scene of Discord and Jake standing on a pile of rubble while ponies ran in fear. "We'll show them how powerful we Draconequus truly are." The venom in Discord voice was clear and Jake moved away turning around.<br>"But...those little fillies...the little kids. I couldn't," Jake started before Discord popped up before him with his eyes swirling and rippling with color. Jake could only stare as his vision went hazy. He could hear Discord speaking and see his eyes.  
>"You will find your Element...And you will use it to free me..." Discord said smiling before a crack sounded through the odd world, "But for now...Wake up...You can't let them take you from your Destiny as the Element of Chaos." Another crack sounded before a more female voice sounded into Jake's head.<br>"Discord!" The voice shouted making the very world shake, knocking Jake out of his stupor and throwing Discord into a wall of light as the world started to turn white. Jake only rubbed his eyes and looked up to see a white shape in front of him.  
>Discord only peeled himself off the wall half glaring and said "Oh Celestia...You always have to meddle in my fun." He flew over and behind Jake who was still recovering from the mental strain of the hypnosis. "You can't even stop playing with my toys when I'm stuck here."<br>"I'm tired of having you meddle in Equestria Affairs...you will never hurt My Little Ponies again!" Celestia said lowering her horn while the tip glows.  
>Discord started to sweat a little and backed away holding Jake in front of him, "N-now now Celli..." He smiled nervously, "Y-you're not going to hurt your Dear old Uncle Discord are you? Besides...I'm a spirit of Discord...you can't kill me...Nothing can kill the Spirits of Equestria..." Celestia stomped her hoof and Jake was teleported behind her where he rubbed his eyes and looked at Discord and Celestia. He shook and looked at Discord, "Y-you...you tried to make me hurt all those...Those ponies..."<br>Celestia snorted and launched a magical spell at Discord, when the magic impacted the fleeing Discord it surrounded him in a transparent sphere that lit up with a rainbow of colors. A smaller sphere surrounded Jake making him blink and start to struggle.  
>"Discord...All of us, all of the immortal beings in Equestria, are sick of your reckless abandon of your use of the mortal creatures. I'm finally going to do what my father should have..." The colors in Discord's Sphere started to drain as the top of Jake's started to drip with the colors. "You are now Stripped of your power," A zap of magic hit both of the Draconequus, "You are Stripped of your Spirit Status." Another zap of magic while the Colors were now equal at the middle of the spheres, "And you are Finally Stripped of Your Immortality, your powers, rank are now given to the closet member of your race." "You can't do this! I refuse! I will never give up my power!" Discord shouted as his lower body started to crumble, "I will be back! I will never be forgotten, I will never Die!" The whole dark world started to glow and the sphere around Jake shone a rainbow of color before both spheres exploded.<br>Celestia shook her head walking over to the only other being in this odd world, Jake was laying on the ground in the darkness. He looked to be passed out before Celestia leaned down with a glowing horn. The world brightened and started to disappear. She smiled a little disappearing into a ball of white fire, leaving the odd mind of the Spirit of Equestria. She opened her eyes and saw her guards looking at her looking nervous; they had not seen their princess going into such a sudden meditative state. She smiled and nodded getting up making the guards and servants scramble around the throne room.  
>Luna stepped into the room half asleep wearing a cartoon bear nightcap and a set of bunny slippers on her hooves before she said to her sister, "Sister...Why has the feeling of Discord's trapped mind disappeared from the gardens, he has not escaped. I could still see his statue from my tower."<br>"We have a new Spirit of Chaos," Celestia said smiling and getting up to fly to an upper balcony where a royal chariot sat always ready to be used. "I have to go greet our new friend...he can't be left to figure out his new powers alone."  
>"You didn't give it to another other dimensional being did you?" Luna asked flying after her sister, "Like you gave the Spirit of Time to that strange pony who called himself The Doctor?"<br>Celestia smiled and said "Discord thought he could make another Draconequus with a being from a world I don't know. So...He chose his successor. Father should be dealing with Discord as we speak..." Celestia only laughed looking at the sun thinking of how her father would act seeing Discord again. "I will be back in Canterlot with our new guest in a bit. Do you mind, perhaps," She asked looking at her sister.  
>Luna groaned and nodded saying "Yes sister, I'll watch the court while you are away." She had woken up from the magic surge from a lovely dream dealing with riding something she had seen in the Canterlot shopping center, it was like a dolphin and very fun to ride as it rocked back and forth. "Thank you, the banking advisors hate to reschedule." Celestia said flying away quickly as the royal chariot pulled off of the balcony.<br>Luna's eyes widened and turned to the large doors leading into the throne room and spied a large group of ponies dressed up in black suits, carrying black suitcase saddlebags, and wearing thick glasses. She nearly called for the guards to close the doors before they raced in.  
>Luna looked up to see the fleeing form of her elder sister and shouted "DARN YOU CELESTIA!" which shook most of the castle and could be heard from the gardens outside shocking a phoenix into catching fire. <p>


	8. Chapter 8

/-  
> Story: The Element of Chaos / Chapter: The New Spirit in Canterlot / Author: JakeDrake /-

The Element of Chaos by JakeDrake Disclaimer: I own only my OC and a few ideas, nothing more, mostly it's owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust...Plus...I don't know what Ethernet is...you'll see that soon enough...  
>Chapter 8 The New Spirit goes to Canterlot Or Trollestia's trip to Canterlot<p>

Jake groaned as he started to come to, he heard a few voices and many feet running over a wooden floor. The sound made him hold his head in pain, which made him feel his fur and his claws. He had hoped the last time was going to wake him up if this was some crazy dream. He had remembered the odd monster that tried to control him, the large pony who attacked the monster, and the spheres of colors.  
>He cracked open an eye which showed he was in a small bed looking up at a pink face, which was staring at him less than a foot from his own nose. He squinted before his eyes widened and he figured out who this was, it was in fact the insane pony who had tried to smash him into applesauce with a giant hammer. When he tried to get up to bolt out of the room as fast as he could he felt throbbing pain all through his body.<br>"Now now...No need to be afraid of Pinkie Pie!" Said Pinkie as she pouted a little putting a bag of ice on his head making him hiss lightly in pain, "I wanna make it up to you for trying to turn you into cupcake batter, I didn't know you'd be the one replacing Discord or anything and when the Princess showed up and found you here she was so happy you were out in the middle of Everfree forest!"  
>"What? Where am I? What happened?" He asked still trying to get up before being pushed back down by Pinkie, "Ow...My head..." he held his head in pain as he felt a huge bump on his head making him hiss in pain.<br>"Well...You see Rainbow Dash saw you running through Sweet Apple Achers, she thought you were Discord like I did when I tried to smash you all up!" Pinkie Pie said bouncing next to him, "Sooo...she rammed into you, slammed you against the biggest apple tree on the farm, and buried you under a ton of apples that fell."  
>"I remember a blur hitting me...and the apples..." He said groggily rubbing his eyes and realizing he was still wearing unbroken glasses. He was amazed they hadn't shattered yet.<br>"Well...Applejack found you after Twi told her about you being okay and not Discord and stopped Rainbow from turning you into a pulp and helped bring you to the town library where Twilight has been watching you until the Princess came and made sure all our friends came to make sure you were okay." Pinkie Pie rambled on and on, soon getting onto the topic of what the Princess was served when she came.  
>"Princess?" He asked holding his head as he remembered his odd 'Dream', "Man...My head feels like someone is smashing it with a hammer."<br>"I see you are awake." Said a voice that was familiar to Jake making him turn and face it. It was that strange Winged Unicorn from his dream, the one that used the spell on...Discord. Called him the new...spirit of something, he wasn't sure.  
>"Your that..." He squinted his eyes, "You're the one who used that magic on Discord...The one that was trying to..." Before he finished he heard her speak.<br>"Yes, I did what had to be done. Discord is no longer a Spirit, thus no longer the king of chaos." Celestia said nodding, "But the place of a Spirit cannot be left empty for long."  
>Jake blinked and looked at her funny, "Wait...does that mean...I'm the new..."<br>"Yes, Welcome young Draconequus, Spirit of Chaos, to Equestria." Jake smiled and started to laugh a little and said "T-that's a good one...But...I mean...Come on...I don't even know what I'm doing here or How, and you expect me to be some...Magical Spirit?"  
>"You must be. Or I could talk the power from you," Celestia said, "Though if I did you would turn into dust and be in the same boat as Discord."<br>Jake blinked and remembered the other creature turning to dust and crumbling and shook his head and said "No no! I'm good...Spirit you say? Sounds great, when do I start?" He grinned nervously and nodded still in pain.  
>"As soon as we can get your magical stabilized and you to Canterlot." She said looking at him and nodding to Pinkie Pie having her bounce out of the room with the door slamming shut making him wince in slight pain.<br>"I still don't understand...Why me? I'm just...I woke up here, I don't even know why." Jake said slowly getting up his head swimming.  
>"Discord reached into your world and brought you here. He thought you were the perfect one to be his Element of Chaos so he could escape again. I was not having it, not after what had happened before. The counsels of Spirits needed a less...Insane Spirit anyway. Seeing as you were the candidate for the Element of Chaos, I made you the Spirit of Chaos." Celestia said flatly, "Now...We cannot have you stay here, you must come to Canterlot to stay in the castle."<br>Jake blinked and said "In the castle...I'll be like...an Honored guest?"  
>"Near the same authority as my sister Princess Luna and myself," Celestia said, "Why?"<br>"So...I'll be able to go somewhere, alone and just...do whatever? I have to learn my magic, you said I was immortal?" He asked having a smile on his face.  
>"Yes, and you can stay where ever you want once you learn to control your magic." Celestia said nodding before the Draconequus in front of her jumped out of the bed covered in bruises.<br>"Let's get to it then! I wanna see this castle, If I'm immortal...I'm living it up." Jake said with a smile and a shine in his eyes.  
>"You seem...Excited." Celestia said, "I just told you're going to be living forever with a burden for all time..." She blinked somewhat surprised.<br>"Well...It might be my concussion talking but I think if I get out of here...and to Canterlot, I'll be much safer." Jake said his bump now growing to a point where it looked like a third horn.  
>"Follow me then...And try not to fall asleep again until we get to Canterlot." Celestia as she opened the door with her magic and walked out onto the balcony and to a chariot pulled by two white Pegasi in golden armor, she stepped onto it and motioned for Jake to get on. He placed a foot on carefully testing his balance before it sped off making him hang onto the rail for dear life, his tail wrapping around it like a vice.<br>"You really aren't used to that body yet, are you?" Celestia asked with a small chuckle.  
>"You try getting used to a body you've had less than three days and most of the time you were being chased or knocked out." Jake said narrowing his eyes making Celestia laugh louder.<br>"Oh you have much more to get used to." Celestia said smiling as the Chariot flew through the air.  
>"How are we even flying? I mean...Nothing like a flying chariot has even been made where I come," He said before Celestia looked at him and smiled again.<br>"Learn not to question the little things, we are magical." Celestia said with another small laugh. "If you don't come from a place with magic, that'll be your best answer."  
>"You know what...From what you've been telling me...I can accept that. I'm going to throw most of my knowledge of how the universe out and accept this entire worlds." He said shaking his head. He really did not sound truthful or fully believing.<br>"Your saying our Physics don't work for you maybe? I could show you it does." Celestia looking forward as Jake started to let go now much more balanced.  
>"How do you plan to do that?" He asked, he couldn't see her face now, but if he could he could see a small evil grin on the goddess's lips.<br>"Like this...Guards." She said having one of the guards look back with a medal on his armor, seeming to be the leader. "Do a barrel roll please."  
>They didn't say a word as the flying cart flipped quickly dropping down making Jake scream and fall off and toward a cloud layer while the Princess flew up and looked down at him watching him fall. He couldn't do anything but scream as he thought he was falling to what seemed his death. He kept screaming before he felt himself land on something.<br>He opened and eye and saw he was on a cloud; he leaned up and poked it to see if it was infact a cloud and found it was. He got up and started to walk shakily before he looked forward seeing the Princess standing in front of him with an impish grin. "You knew I was going to land here...And that I didn't know I thought I'd die...didn't you?" He asked sourly walking back to the golden cart before Celestia laughed.  
>"Oh I'm sorry...That is a regular thing I must do every trip. It was about time I did it." She said trying to sound innocent.<br>He didn't look at her but snorted as one of guards slipped a video camera into his armor with a small snicker. Celestia stepped onto the cart as it started off again making Jake shudder feeling it was going much faster and the wind was very cold.  
>"I'm surprised you didn't use your wings to try and glide." Celestia said with a smile, "But you'll learn about yourself soon enough." "Most of my time here knocked out." Jake reminded her as he saw the royal city of Canterlot. He stared his jaw dropping to the ground, literally before Celestia smiled and pulled it slightly making it shoot right back up.<br>"Impressive isn't it? Welcome to Canterlot, the capital of Equestria and your new home till you can control your powers." She said, "I'll give you...Twenty years, maybe Thirty to be generous."  
>"I get to stay here for twenty years then?" He asked arching an eyebrow.<br>"No, that's how long I'll bet it will take you to learn to control your powers." Celestia said looking at him, "But seeing as your Immortal it'll seem like a flash."  
>"Wow...That's...kind of hard to take in," He said leaning on the edge, "I mean...Stuck in a castle...Learning to control my powers...watching the world around me change...Not even in my own world."<br>Celestia put a reassuring hoof on his shoulder and said "While you are in Equestria we'll search for a way for you to come and go from your world. But until then just relax. No one expects you to rule a country or anything." She smiled as the cart landed allowing her to step off with him follow, "That's my job anyway." She gave a small wink and flew from the balcony.  
>He looked over the throne room seeing Celestia land and talk to a smaller pony with the same horn and wings who was sleeping on the throne. He watched as the darker pony get up with a jerk and start to talk to Celestia, she pointed at him and saw he was still up at the balcony. She motioned for him to come down before she spoke to the smaller pony again.<br>He looked to a dark grey unicorn near him who was watching the conversation and asked, "Um...Excuse me...how do I get down?" The unicorn looked up and said "Well...you can jump," Jake's eyes widened, "Or you could take the stairs." The unicorn moved showing the stairs behind him and snickered when Jake started to walk down.  
>The unicorn snickered again before the guards at the chariot laughed out loud watching something on at the back had. The unicorn spied over one of their shoulders and laughed loudly, they looked at him.<br>"That is going on the Guard's briefing reel, right?" The unicorn asked smiling.  
>"Oh course it is." The commander of the group of fliers snatching the cameras, "We need all the information we can get." He then grinned slipping it into his armor, "Plus It'd be a crime not to share this with Equestria." He then took his place at the head of the tea, and started to wait for his shift to end. It was going onto the reel, but first...Equestria Ethernet was going to get another funny video.<p>

(End of Chapter. How will the new Spirit handle his new life in this world? Living in a castle with a seemingly crazy Alicorn, guards that will post anything on the internet, and royal duties? Not to mention a Princess of the Moon having yet to meet him.) 


	9. Chapter 9

/-  
> Story: The Element of Chaos / Chapter: Rebirth / Author: JakeDrake /-

The Element of Chaos By JakeDrake

Chapter 9 Rebirth

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all Hasbro and Lauren Faust's. Enjoy this one. It's plot heavy, and not that kind of perverted plot. Also, this is kinda short, sorry wanted to get the idea out ASAP.

It was the middle of the mountains outside of Ponyville, deep into the territory of the Diamond dogs walked a small purple pony. She seemed to not know where she was going and just stumbling around looking into caves at random. The pony bounced up some rocks giggling at nothing while the propeller on her hat spun quickly letting her float in the air slowly while looking before gasping and running into one of the caves.

Inside the cave was a large crystal, seeming all that was cloudy except for one bit which was clear enough one could look into the depths of the crystal. The purple pony bounced up and put her hooves on the crystal which shone with magical power, as she looked in she saw a light grey pony with a long swirling horn and two strange wings.

She clapped her hooves and started to knock on the crystal, as if trying to wake the pony inside up. She kept tapping until she heard a small clicking sound, as she looked up she saw a crack in the surface of the crystal. She looked back to the pony inside and tapped again. She watched and heard another crack, and this time she saw the pony inside of the crystal's eyes open. Each was slightly different sized but both were yellow and orange.

"Don't worry Daddy, I'll get you out of there." The small pony said as she started to hit the crystal harder and harder, making the crack larger and larger. Finally after half an hour of pounding the crystal's cracks met on the other end, making it quiver and fall to the floor. Shattering it to pieces and leaving the grey alicorn in the middle of the sharp crystals.

The purple pony smiled widely and jumps to the larger pony and said "I told you Daddy, I told you I'd come whenever you needed me." She gave the larger pony a hug nuzzling him as he stretched his legs and wings.

"Oh I know my little spawn." The alicorn said smiling licking its sharp teeth and stretching its wings for the first time in ages. The alicorn started to get up and cracked its neck, "I'm just happy you were able to find my old body, foolish princesses thought I wouldn't have a plan B."

"I know daddy, your going to show them right? Make it all crazy again right?" the earth pony asked smiling with her strange white ringed eyes. The larger Alicorn smiled and nuzzled the pony with the screw and ball cutie mark.

"Of course, Daddy Discord will always be here for you. We just have to get my full powers back, it won't take long. I promise you Screwball. Then we'll rule Equestria again...and have the rest of the Spirits of Equestria bow to my will." He said smiling evily, "But first, it's time to get an old friend out of another crystal, and let her swarm take care of the princesses." Discord said laughing evilly as the cave darkened and only the faint blue glow from the shards of crystal slowly faded. 


End file.
